Story Mode
This section is the main story in Guns Girl - School Day Z. You can earn experience, gold , equips and even crystals by progressing through every stages in every chapters. Clearing the final stage of a chapter will bring you to the next chapter, and with increased amount of experience/gold receive and better equips to obtain. Each time you go to a new chapter, you will(or may) meet new types of enemies, which is more powerful, increased amount of HP, and mostly has an ability that can affect you battling - attributes. The further you progress, the higher the difficulty of the chapter is, so it is highly recommended to keep upgrading your equips otherwise you have to spend crystals retrying. Battle Interface The interface of the battle screen is similar to the real consoles but they are virtual. The pink bar on the top left is your current HP/max HP. The numbers next to it is the ammo left/max ammo of your current weapon equipped. The camera icon and the pause button on the top right let you take screenshot(the screenshot can be found in the game's folder, only 1 screenshot can be saved at one time) and pause the game. The character avatar below HP is the ally/friend you choose as support. Tap it and you will change into that character and you can use that character's equips for about 12 seconds(or more if your buddy reach certain VIP level). Next to it is the character's uniform skill(s) or effect(s) that can aid you in the battle, including the one from your uniform. The large button on the bottom left is the virtual joystick that you can move your character. The three blue buttons on the right side is your weapons. Tap it once to equip the weapon and tap again to fire, but note that many weapons need to tap rapidly to keep attacking and some of them just need to hold on it. For example pistols need to tap rapidly to keep firing and hold on to keep fire your autorifle. Supplies and Rewards By defeating the enemies or destroy trashcan/cardboard box/traffic pole player can receive supplies,golds and treasure chests. The supplies is the main resources to replenishes your weapons' ammo and your HP. To pick them up, you must move the character towards it and it will be picked up upon contact(unless you equip equipments with the skill "Enlarge loot", which let you pick up items within a certain distance). Ammobox : recover around 20% of all weapons' max ammo; Medkit : recover about 20% of your max HP; Gold coins : provides small amount of gold; Gold bag : provides larger amount of gold; Treasure chest : gives random equips, as well as rare equips of the stage. Sometimes, you will notice there is a strange item beside of the supplies as mentioned above. They are the special item that will provide temporary special effect(s) when picked up. Besides that, there is some objects that will affect the enemies, and even you! Moreover, some can be destroyed if it is hit by your weapon, so watch where you shoot! List of stages props that can buff your character : *Katana : increase player attack speed for 20s. *Flag : all player weapons have unlimited ammo for 20s. *Armor : player have 100% crit chance for 20s. *Bike : give player movement speed bonus for 15s. *Candies : Candyland event only.Increase player damage back to normal state or more depend on the amount of candies player consumed. List of stages props that give player bonus : *Phone : Summon your chosen buddy for 60s. *Cashier : Drop a lot of gold. *Magic Cirlce : Give player damage immunity and constant dealing damage around player with knockback effect(player can't attack) for 30s. *Bathtube : completely recover player hp and ammo(In Bloodline event we have coffin instead of bathtube). List of stages props that can affect zombies(could affect player too) : *Traffic light : Active when player pass through it,stop all zombies on the screen for 20s. *Lightning cat : Summon a lightning storm when destroyed. *Microwave : Create 4 black hole that draw zombies and player in deal damage over time for 5s. *Fridge : active when player touch it,release a slowing field affect both player and zombies. *InkBubble : cover player screen with black ink,limit player vision for a few seconds when touch. *LaserTrap : Maze event only.Deal a huge amount of damage over time to anything touch it. *ExplosiveBarrel : Explosion. *NuclearBarrel : EXPLOSION. Boss Characters Starting at Chapter 3, you will battle a special character as boss, which will join you (sounds like join, but actually you have to find a way to obtain her) after you defeat her few times and the specific final stage. Each boss character has different attacks, for example Raiden Mei, she uses electricity attacks and she walk slowly; Snow Fox, a boss character that is not playable, use spell like attacks since she is a spirit and she floats in the air, which allow her faster at movement. Defeating each boss chapter at the final stage will end its arc and introduce a new character at the new chapter. Raiden Mei - can be found in Chapter 3 to Chapter 6. Snow Fox ''- can be found in Chapter 7 to Chapter 10. ''Bronya Zaychik - can be found in Chapter 11 to Chapter 14. Murata Himeko ''- can be found in Chapter 15 to Chapter 18. ''Sin Mal - can be found in Chapter 19 Mini Games Mini Game Details Rare Equips If you pay attention to certain stages in a chapter, you will find that the stage may feature a rare reward, which will drop by chance when defeating enemies. Though these equips are not as powerful as the equips from Gacha, they are free and can provide better weapon versatility if you evolve them to the highest rarity. Keep challenging the stage if you did not get the equip. Here are the list of stages and the rare equip you can find in the stage * Stage 1-3 = FN2000R * Stage 1-6 = Void Sword * Stage 2-2 = V handgun prototype * Stage 2-5 = Supercond Sniper Rifle * Stage 2-8 = Desert Eagle * Stage 3-2 = Knight of Owner * Stage 3-5 = Mk2A1 Grenade * Stage 3-8 = Nova Pump * Stages 4-3, 11-6 = SupplyMultiply * Stages 4-6, 11-3 = Deathbreath,Ha * Stage 4-9, 9-9 = UN Feld Bluse * Stage 5-2 = M72 LAW * Stages 5-5, 11-11, 16-12 = Secret Service Uniform * Stages 5-9, 13-10 = M84 Flashbang * Stage 6-2 = V Autocannon Prototype * Stages 6-5, 10-5 = HECO-V3 Med Spray * Stages 6-9, 10-8 = ZS-01 Dummy * Stage 7-2 = V Tomahawk Prototype * Stage 7-5 = Bandolier * Stages 7-9, 9-5, 12-6 = QuickEscape * Stage 8-2 = V Sapper's View * Stage 8-5 = SupplyMultiply * Stage 8-9 = M84 Flashbang * Stage 9-2 = V Combat Suit Ranger * Stage 10-12 = MS-F1 Axe * Stage 11-15 = Fastwind (Senior) * Stage 12-3 = Jagged Iron Blade * Stage 12-10 = M4A1 Carbine * Stage 12-13 = W Pacific Fleet Uniform * Stage 13-3 = AWSM Sniper Rifle * Stage 13-6 = V Knight's View * Stage 13-13 = V Combat Suit Chariot * Stage 14-3 = V Chainsaw Prototype * Stage 14-7 = V Bowman's View * Stage 14-13 = V Combat Suit Knight * Stage 14-16 = EliteHunter * Stage 15-4 = V combat suit Bowman * Stage 15-7 = TaijutsuMaster (senior) * Stage 15-11 = ThrowMaster (senior) * Stage 15-15 = Saiga-40 * Stage 16-4 = F4N9 HEFC Launcher * Stage 16-7 = Thunder40 * Stage 16-18 = PistolMaster (senior) * Stage 17-4 = ShotgunQueen (senior) * Stage 17-7 = V handcannon Prototype * Stage 17-11 = V Shotgun Prototype * Stage 17-14 = GunMaster (senior) * Stage 18-4 = V Autorifle Prototype * Stage 18-7 = FieldElite (senior) * Stage 18-11 = V-RPG Prototype * Stage 18-14 = RPGmaster (senior) * Stage 19-4 = V Grenade Prototype * Stage 19-7 = V combat suit Thief * Stage 19-11 = V combat suit Priest * Stage 19-14 = Milky Way Succubus * Stage 19-22 = Sivalier's Thorns * Stage 19-25 = Sivalier's Crusader * Stage 19-29 = DNA Recombination * Stage 19-32 = Sivalier's Phantom